Werewolf Template
Rage Like Sanguinus (Blood Potency), Primal Urge has been re-calibrated to fall in line with the other World of Darkness Supernatural Advantages. The Primal Urge Trait has been renamed Rage. At Rage 1-5, a Werewolf's Essence pool is equal to their Rage + 10, and they may spend Essence per turn equal to their Rage. A Werewolf's Auspice and Tribe Renown are each limited by (Rage + 1, capped at 5), while other Renown are capped at Rage. Rage and Renown Rage and Essence Harmony The Forsaken soon discover that their human rationality is no match for their new animal instincts. Uratha learn to replace their Sanity with Harmony, a sense of purpose and unity with nature that permits them to live at the border between man and beast without falling into a twisted mockery of either. Rage and Harmony Like Sanguinus and Wyrd, Rage has a tendency to slowly increase on its own over time, and a high Rage can be dangerous. Each time a Werewolf gains Essence by consuming a human or wolf, roll the Werewolf's Rage + Essence gained – the Werewolf's Harmony. Each success invests 1 XP towards raising the Werewolf's Rage. However, this power has a downside: for each dot of Rage above the werewolf's Harmony, they lose one die from their Resolve+Composure pool to resist Death Rage, and lose one die from all social dice pools when attempting to deal civilly with humans. Sanity and The First Change Werewolves who undergo their First Change do not automatically replace Sanity with Harmony. New Werewolves are called the Forsaken, because they still bear the full brunt of the curse Mother Luna laid on them after the Firstborn slew Father Wolf. A Forsaken takes aggravated damage from even the touch of Silver, cannot step sideways into Hisil (since their effective Harmony score is 0), and rolls Resolve ++ Composure – Rage to resist Death Rage whenever they first see the moon in the sky after sundown. They are fully subject to the effects of their own Lunacy, may not gain Renown or learn Numina, and continue to degenerate until they are found by a pack of Uratha and initiated into the ranks of the Pure. Essence In addition to regaining Essence by consuming humans, a Werewolf may regain Essence by consuming spirits. Unlike eating humans, consuming a spirit's Essence does not cause Harmony loss if the consumed spirit was clearly derelict in fulfilling its natural duty (such as skin-thieves or banes). A Werewolf gains Essence equal to the consumed spirit's Corpus, and the consumed spirit does not re-form in Hisil. Werewolf Merits Werewolves now possess various Merits to represent their bonds to Pack and Tribe. Forsaken may not purchase these Merits, but Uratha should be allowed to trade up to 5 dots worth of Numina for Merit dots. * Pack (* to *****) – Pack represents the character's innate bond with his packmates, his sense of belonging and hence his innate “social confidence”. As such, Pack replaces Spirit as a Werewolf's fundamental Social Trait. Werewolves who lose their Pack are pathetic creatures indeed – they possess a Morale track equal only to their Composure, and gain no dice pool bonus when Pushing themselves Socially. Different Uratha in the same Pack may have different levels of this Merit – each member's Pack rating determines their confidence and the spiritual connection they personally feel to the Pack. Werewolves without a Pack may choose to purchase a separate Merit, called “Lone Wolf”, which serves the same mechanical functions as the Pack Merit. * Totem (* to *****+) – Totem represents a spirit that has joined to the Pack to offer it guidance and protection. Totem is a shared “Pack resource”, so members of the Pack may pool their dots in Totem to create the Totem. During play, members of the Pack may contribute Experience to raising the Totem's total rating. * Tribe (* or **) – Belonging to a Tribe costs 1 Merit dot if the Tribe's favored Renown matches the character's Auspice Renown or 2 merit dots if the Tribe grants a second favored Renown. Belonging to a Tribe also grants +1 to the Tribe's favored Renown. * Den (* to *****+) – Den represents the Pack's home turf. Like Totem, Den is a shared “Pack resource”, and dots may be pooled between members of the Pack. During play, members of the Pack may contribute Experience to raising the Den's total rating. Den is actually a collection of Merits, representing the size, security, and accommodations of the location.